carceralwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Jade Maddox
Experiment Zero, more casually known as "Little" Jade Maddox, was an matter manipulating false human created by the Head of Science. It is special in the way that it can take other forms and phases of matter and survive by harnessing either their natural energy or taking it from the environment. She was raised underneath the Doctor and the League of Science's tutelage as a sort of daughter, and thus had issues developing too wide of an emotional base. However, in return, her knowledge of human anatomy, physics, and chemistry is impressive- all a necessity when it comes to her form of work. Very few people know of Jade Maddox's existence. Basic Anatomy As a false human matter manipulator originally composed of trillions of specialized molecules (as a human would), it seems as if Jade Maddox has no true form to call her own. From using the environment around her and harnessing energy, these numbers never seem to stay exactly the same unless she chooses to stay in a "human" form for a long period of time. Most of the 13 people that have seen Experiment Zero have described her as "the impossible life." Technically, despite having a consciousness, she's not considered alive. She does generally take on a form that is strangely appropriate to her age when alone with the Doctor, almost as if giving the Head of Science the impression that she has a human child and companion. Even when touched, her precision to the external likeness of the human form can give off the impression of what she wishes to be. Beneath the outer shell and inner shell of her form, the molecules seem capable of becoming whatever function she wishes- much like stem cells can become any sort of function. Her consciousness is widespread "through the body" (hence her still being capable of some thought when not solid), both a weakness and a strength. Interestingly enough, the default color of her gas form is black with a glowing red aura around the molecules. It is unknown whether this is because of the special matter of which she is made, or a personal preference. Abilities as an Experiment Experiment Zero, depending on how creative she can get, can be incredibly lethal and frightening. Her natural ability to manipulate energy (although not destroy it) is considered her greatest strength, as that is a vital component to her own shifting abilities. Some of the precise kills and damages Maddox is capable of involve some of the following: *Turning both herself and another person into puddles, with only her coming back up afterward using the remaining energy from the dead person and the surrounding ground to do so. *Directly channelling some of her own energy into a person, thus resulting in molecular destablization. *Taking energy away from a person for herself, potentially in a way that may make the victim look as if it died from extreme fatigue. *Slipping into another person while in a gasous or liquid form, then solidifying on the inside to destroy all their vitals (from which energy was taken) before slipping back out in the same way. *Hardening an arm to a point of such density and sharpness that its capable of breaking nearly anything with enough force. *Taking the form of another being (to the point of even copying their vocal cords and the method of which they pass up air), but artificially gaining incredible strength to over power the old fashioned way. Of course, these are demonstrations of Zero's abilities, which mostly revolve around molecular destabilization, impersonation, and energy/matter manipulation. There are other things that she can do using the same methods, even phasing through a wall or completely destroying it. Often, the energy she uses comes straight from the environment (such as solar energy) and is super channelled, hence it often seeming out of nowhere. Also, the shifts in appearance can come in a shift of function. For instance: while she may have eyes displayed, the widespread function of the specialized matter she is made up of can make her see elsewhere. In a gasous form, for example, she is all seeing and can do so when in a solid form like she did when posing as her creator. It is for this reason that sneaking up on Experiment Zero is very difficult. It is these abilities that makes Jade a very difficult opponent. All it would take for her to kill an Imperate is for her to hug them long enough for her to be able to melt them. No sort of armor is capable of keeping its function- although the stronger the molecular bond, the more difficult it will be to break and the longer Maddox will be exposed. Weaknesses as Experiment Despite the ability to shift forms of matter and seeming immortal, she knows that she is perfectly capable of dying in many ways. Coming Soon Human Traits Although only 14 years old as of 2409, she knows much of what her mother knows, and thus is incredibly intelligent. Generally speaking, she comes across this way to everyone. It is also for this reason that Maddox can pose as nearly any person in the League of Science, even the Doctor herself, and seem credible. On that note, Jade Maddox is quite capable of being an actress as if she studies a person long enough, she can mimic them both physically and partially mentally. For example, she played as the Capital Officer in one instance, the only issue being that she did not know enough about the Carceral State's political affairs to go further than just properly portray their general personality. Her limited emotional capacity is both a strength and a weakness. She can seemingly kill with what seems to be no remorse, but have some trouble understanding others (something that if with a stranger, Zero will say that she was "home-schooled" which is technically not a lie). It can be infinitely frustrating, as all sorts of things seem to be intriguing to her and she wants to understand. At the same time, she displays the lethal traits of her mother and wants to defend/impress her as much as any child would their own- despite how obviously sick they are. The two are more similar than anyone in the League of Science seems capable of admitting, the difference being that Jade shows it in a slightly more childish manner, can actually speak, and comes across as the less insane. Jade knows Adamaris well enough though to know whether or not to interfere, as the Doctor is incredibly capable of handling herself. Ironically, there is a slight desire to be human that, over time, may grow to dangerous levels. Category:Carceral State Category:League of Science Category:Experiments